Big Log
by Queonda
Summary: Yamcha despertó, finalmente. La carretera de la vida le abrió los ojos y ahora saldrá, renovado, a buscar el amor perdido, el cual tal vez esté más perdido de lo que él cree.


**Viñeta inspirada en su totalidad por la cancion "Big Log" de Robert Plant. Busquen la letra, si les interesa.**

**Queonda.**

* * *

Su amor estaba ligado al camino.

De pronto abrió los ojos en la profunda oscuridad acompañada por las luces de neón que iluminaban la silueta de la dama que descansaba su lado. El pequeño ventilador de techo movía sus cabellos pero no secaba el sudor de su frente amplia y de su completo cuerpo, la humedad ambiental de verano sumada al peso de la culpa comenzaron a carcomerle la conciencia.

A Yamcha jamás le había ocurrido algo semejante. Se descubrío a sí mismo hundido entre los huecos roídos del colchón viejo y demacrado del hotel nocturno en el que descansaba. Enterró sus uñas en la sábana grisácea mientras le echaba un vistazo al reloj de pared. Las cuatro de la mañana. Y por fin, luego de meses de ver pasar el tiempo más rápidamente de lo que él tardaba en llevar a una mujer a la cama, sintió todo el peso de la culpa, antes cargado como un pensamiento simple de 'me ocuparé luego', caer sobre él. El color turquesa no salía de sus pensamientos.

Yamcha sabía que había intentado mantener en secreto sus andanzas profanas de la vista de los ojos azules. Sabía que sólo eran noches pasajeras con mujeres que pasaban tan rápido por su vida como los edificios al recorrer la ciudad. Y sabía que su peliazul era una mujer con un orgullo, como cualquier persona, que no merecía ser herido de ninguna manera. Y casi imperceptiblemente el dolor de la deshonra había crecido oscuro en su interior, hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su mente y despertar lo que nunca creyó sentir estando con la mujer de cabellos celestes: decepción.

Estaba decepcionado consigo mismo, por dejar que la mujer de cabello y ojos claros desesperara hasta no encontrar más remedio en permanecer con él. Se levantó del catre y se observó en un espejo opaco. Su rostro era casi invisible, como una sombra en medio de la noche, pero lograba distinguir sus ojos. Los notó rojos e hinchados, fruto de haber fallado en dormir los últimos días. Ahora, mientras se calzaba en los muslos fornidos los pantalones de mezclilla, lograba entender la razón de su insomnio, y no le gustaba para nada. Deslizó una camiseta blanca por su cabeza y arregló desprolijamente su cabello. Las cicatrices en su rostro no se distinguieron en los ojos de la amante de Yamcha de esa noche, quien lo miró rápidamente antes de volver a dormirse. El Lobo del Desierto se esfumó por la puerta del estacionamiento y observó el hotel desde el espejo retrovisor de su coche, el polvo esparcido a sus alrededores una vez que alcanzó la ruta nacional.

_Amaba rápida y fervientemente, sin detenerse en la carretera la vida. Por supuesto, ya había realizado demasiadas paradas rápidas durante el camino hasta que el final del mismo ahora se veía borroso y quizás inalcanzable. Pero, a su pesar, ya había excedido el límite de velocidad, ahora el choque que provocaría la catástrofe se denotaba inevitable para Yamcha, aunque aún albergaba una esperanza de poder frenar el desastre y llegar a destino a salvo._

Para Yamcha, todo eso significaba que esperaba recuperar a la peliazul antes de que fuera tarde, aunque presentía que la catástrofe ya había ocurrido.

El desierto se dibujó en el paisaje de la ruta mientras Yamcha pisaba el acelerador. El amanecer pintó su rostro de anaranjado, un bostezo cruzó por sus labios. Pero mantuvo su vista despierta en el camino. Se miró al espejo, esperando con ansias ver los ojos brillantes del color del mar observándolo como solían hacerlo en un pasado ya lejano. Quería volverla a ver, sentía que era la mujer de su vida. Era alegre, inteligente, sagaz, sensible y a veces un tanto quisquillosa. Activa y divertida, ruda y agresiva. Ni mil mujeres llegarían a cubrir su personalidad a la perfección.

El cartel de metal a un lado del camino rezaba 'Capital del Oeste'. En la carretera, ya no había vuelta atrás. Él sonrió. Casi podía verla a ella en su mente sonreír al volverlo a ver. Aún consciente de que él había hecho mal las cosas, esperaba la sonrisa de sus labios rosados.

No había esperado que ella hubiera tomado otro camino, tan lejos del de Yamcha como le había sido posible.

* * *

**Y... Vegeta salvaje apareció!**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
